Mentor's Memories
by RangerJedi67
Summary: Sequel to Like Us. Having an evil Ranger is weighing on Tommy. The Dino Thunder Rangers really don't understand why. So, Conner calls Jason in hopes of a much needed answer. Friendship/team fic, no pairings intended, maybe Tommy/Jason if you squint,
1. Memories of Evil

**Title:** Mentor's Memories

**Summary:** Sequel to _Like Us_. Having an evil Ranger is weighing on Tommy. The Dino Thunder Rangers really don't understand why. So, Conner calls in hopes of a much needed answer. No pairings intended, maybe Tommy/Jason if you squint

**Note:** Dedicated to Ghostwriter, thanks for the prompt for this story! As of right now I have three parts planned for this story. Part one takes place early in the White Thunder series. Part two is also during and right after White Thunder Part III. Part three will be once Trent has joined the team.

No pairings intended, but I suppose if you put on your slash goggles and squint you could interpret it as Tommy/Jason pre-slash. I'm good with it if you do since there can never be too much Tommy/Jason in my opinion.

**Chapter 1: Memories of Evil**

Tommy couldn't believe this was happening. An evil White Ranger. To see his second color being used by evil made him both angry and sad. White was never meant to be a servant of evil. White was supposed to be a symbol of good. He cursed Mesogog for this more than for anything else up to this point.

Memories of his time as the evil Green Ranger had come back with a vengeance since the White Ranger showed up. He had hoped they would be easier to deal with than they had been when he was younger. They weren't. If anything it was harder without any of his friends here to help. How he wished at least one of his friends lived nearby. Angel Grove seemed impossibly far right now.

Tommy sat down and picked up the phone. He needed to talk to his bro. Jason had always been the one best able to help him deal with these things. He had never wanted to burden Kimberly with his feelings over his time as an evil Ranger. Jason however was always willing to listen. Tommy couldn't count the number of late nights they had shared when Tommy just needed to talk. Even if it wasn't about being evil, whenever Tommy needed to talk Jason was always there. That was something that had last as they grew up. Tommy was glad for that now.

"Hey Jase," Tommy said, his voice quieter than normal.

That immediately made the original Red Ranger worry.

"Hey bro, you don't sound good," Jason said.

"I have so much to tell you," Tommy said.

Tommy launched into the tale of the evil Ranger. Jason didn't interrupt; he just let his friend talk. Eventually the Black Dino Thunder Ranger got to the heart of the problem.

"The nightmares are back," Tommy said.

The original Red cursed silently. His bro did not deserve this.

"Do you need me to come up there?" Jason asked immediately.

He hadn't been able to be there for Tommy when Rita and Zedd had the clone Green Ranger made. He wasn't about to fail his friend again.

"I don't know," The Black ranger admitted.

There was a part of him that wanted his bro to come. That part knew that he needed his best friend to help him deal with this right now. But the larger part of him didn't want to show that kind of weakness to his current team. The teens needed to know that they could rely on him no matter what. If he seemed unable to handle his own _memories_ he was sure they would question his abilities as a Ranger and a mentor. They needed him to be strong now more than ever.

"You know I will," The original Red reminded.

"I know. For now, let's say no. If this gets worse I may have to change my mind though," Tommy said.

If anything happened to any of the kids, he would need his bro to keep him anchored.

"Ok, bro," Jason said.

"I just never thought I'd have to be the one on this side of things. I don't know how to be the mentor to a team when they are trying to fight an evil Ranger. We always had Zordon," Tommy said sadly.

"We learned a lot from him, bro. You can't let this shake you. Your team needs you. They won't understand why this is so hard for you. Most importantly, bro, you can't let your guard down. No matter what you have to stay alert," The original Red reminded firmly.

He knew that Tommy would want to try to help whoever this was. Problem was, when dealing with an evil Ranger anything like that could prove disastrous.

"I know, Jase. Don't worry, I know," The Black Dino Thunder Ranger assured.

There was a moment of quiet.

"How did you do it, Jase? Knowing there was a Green Ranger out there that was strong enough to hurt all of you. How did you keep it together?" Tommy asked.

He wanted to know what Conner was missing. Jason seemed to understand that.

"For me, it was personal. They weren't just my team. They were my best friends. I had to keep it together. I had to be strong and appear confident because that's what they needed from me. Conner may be the Red and the leader on the field. But when it comes to this kind of thing, you're the leader, Tommy. You're the one with the experience. You're the one they will expect to have all the answers," Jason reminded him.

"And when I don't? How do I tell them that this time I don't have the answers? I don't know who this is or how they came to have their powers," Tommy said, his voice betraying his frustration.

"I didn't either, remember? What matters then is how well you can lead your team. Bro, you know how to be a leader. Don't let this shake you," Jason reaffirmed.

Tommy took a deep breath. He knew his best friend was right. He hadn't realized just how rattled he was by this. He had to keep it together and not let his memories get the best of him. The kids needed him.

DTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDT

A few days later Jason got a call from a number he didn't know. He recognized it as a Reefside number so he answered it anyway.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Is this Jason Scott?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah. Who's this?" Jason asked.

"My name is Conner McKnight. I, uh, I'm the new Red Ranger," Conner said.

"I know who you are, Conner. Tommy has told me all about the new team," Jason assured.

He could practically hear the teen relax at that.

"I need your help. Has Dr. O told you about the evil White Ranger we're dealing with?" The Dino Thunder Red asked.

"He did," The original Red said.

"I can tell this is getting to him. He's trying to act normal, but I can tell he's not. He's just not himself. This whole thing is bothering him more than he wants to admit. I don't know what to do," Conner told him.

"You know Tommy was once an evil Ranger himself, right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. I mean, the video he made about Ranger history mentioned it," The younger man said. Then he asked, "Does it still bother him?"

"He's gotten better about it. It doesn't bother him anywhere near as much anymore compared to when we were younger. However, being faced with a new evil Ranger is bringing all of it back full force," The older Red explained.

There was a moment of quiet on the other end as the younger Red absorbed this information.

"What do I do?" Conner asked.

"There isn't much you can do. He won't burden you with the memories. All you can do is try to keep things as normal as possible. He doesn't want you kids thinking he can't handle this. You just have to trust him," Jason said.

"I do trust him. I just wish he would trust us a bit more," The younger Red said.

The original Red couldn't help but smile.

"He trusts you kids. He just feels like he has to protect you as much as he can. Tommy doesn't seem to remember that we were your age when we became Rangers. You kids can handle this," Jason assured.

"I hope so. I hope choosing us doesn't end up being a mistake. Why didn't he just call on other veteran Rangers?" Conner asked.

He had wanted to ask Dr. O that, but couldn't quite work up the nerve. It didn't seem like such a hard question to ask of someone he had never met.

"Most of our team and those who followed us have retired. Other than your team, there are only a handful of Rangers that are still active in any way. Most don't want to get back in action full time. Besides, you don't choose the Power. It chooses you," Jason reminded.

"Dr. O did say that," Conner agreed.

"How did you get my number anyway?" The original Red asked a moment later.

"Dr. O left his address book out where it was really easy to find. I've heard him mention you a few times. I was worried, so I figured I'd call you," The Dino Thunder Red defended.

Jason laughed. He could just see his bro leaving something like that out where anyone could see it.

"It's ok. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything. I have to go. I have a class to teach in a few minutes. Let me know if this gets worse ok? Tommy can be stubborn," Jason said.

"I will. Thanks," Conner said.

Jason couldn't help but feel that he would be spending a lot more time on the phone in days to come.


	2. Memories Shared

Note: Starts towards the end of White Thunder part III, but ends after Truth and Consequences once the whole team knows that Trent is the White Ranger.

Just an FYI, '_words'_ are thoughts. I don't remember if anyone every said "May the Power protect you" in this series, but we're going to just say that they did or that Tommy at least mentioned it.

**Chapter 2: Memories Shared**

Conner was growing more frustrated every day. He just wanted to find out who this White Ranger was and how they could stop him. Having an evil Ranger around was taking its toll on everyone. The team was strained because they kept losing. Dr. O was obviously still dealing with his memories. The Dino Thunder Red Ranger wanted to help his team, but he had no idea how. He had tried talking to Dr. O, but the older Ranger just insisted that he was fine. Conner was out of ideas. It was time for a phone call.

"Hey, Jason. I'm sorry to bother you again," Conner said when the other man picked up.

"It's not a bother. Is everything ok?" Jason asked.

"We still have no idea who the White Ranger is. And every time we face him we get our butts handed to us. It's getting to us. Dr. O is trying to be encouraging, but I can tell that this is affecting him more than he would like it to be," The Dino Thunder Red explained.

The original Red sighed. Why did his bro have to be so stubborn? Jason realized that what Conner really needed was to understand more about Tommy's time as the evil Green Ranger and what the original team had gone through during that time.

"I didn't want to have to go into this kind of detail, but I don't think I have a choice," Jason said.

He launched into a detailed account of the evil Green Ranger and everything that happened. He talked about the damage done to the command center and the destruction caused by the Dragonzord. He told Conner about the Dark Dimension and their battle there. He described the original team's fears as they tried to fight the Green Ranger and continually lost.

The younger man absorbed everything. He couldn't believe what Dr. O had gone through back then.

"In so many ways that's similar to what's happening now. Yet at the same time, it's so different," Conner said quietly.

"That's why this is so hard for Tommy. He doesn't want to admit it, but he's seeing himself in the White Ranger. He is struggling because if the White Ranger is an unwilling servant of evil, he doesn't want to fail to save them," Jason explained.

"He feels like he can't fail because you didn't," The younger Red pointed out.

That stopped the original Red mid-thought. He had never looked at it like that. Could Tommy possibly be thinking that? He thought for a moment. Yes, Tommy could. That was exactly something his bro would think.

'_He'll be convinced that if I could do it back then, he can do it now. It doesn't matter that the circumstances are different. That's not what he sees. Damn it, bro, don't do this to yourself!'_ Jason thought.

He made a mental note to call Tommy as soon as he got off the phone with Conner.

"I think you're right," The original Red admitted.

"I just want this to be over," The younger Red said with a sigh.

Jason understood. He had felt that way more than once when they were faced with their evil Ranger so many years ago.

The older Red could tell that Conner needed a distraction as much as anything else. So he asked the younger Red how soccer was going. That was mistake for someone who had little real interest in the game.

'_Oh well_.' Jason thought. '_The things we do to be supportive_.'

"Good luck, Conner. May the Power protect you," Jason said some time later when they were ready to hang up.

He knew the younger Red could use it.

"Trent is the evil Ranger!" The Red Dino Thunder Ranger ranted as soon as Jason answered the phone.

Jason sighed. He knew this was going to be difficult. Conner was furious. That much was obvious from the younger Red's tone. Frankly, he had every right to be.

"You're sure?" Jason asked.

He didn't want the younger man making accusations if he wasn't sure. That would be very bad on multiple levels.

"Yes," Was all Conner said in reply.

The older Red couldn't help but wonder how recently Conner had learned this. The terse, short reply made it sound like it was a recent discovery that he hadn't totally come to terms with.

"Have you talked to Tommy about this yet?" Jason asked.

"Umm…no," Conner said after a moment of hesitation.

Jason frowned. It made no sense for the younger Red to call him before he even talked to Tommy about this. After all, Tommy was on the team. He wasn't.

"Why not?" The original Red asked.

The pause on the other end made Jason worry.

"I can't. Trent encased Dr. O in amber. Hayley is trying to figure out how to free him," Conner said eventually.

Jason was stunned. That was the last response he expected to get. This changed the game completely. The kids were vulnerable right now. They didn't have their Ranger mentor at a time they needed him the most. Hayley was genius, but she wasn't a Ranger. This was beyond her expertise.

"Do you want me to come up there, Conner? This is something you shouldn't have to deal with alone," The older Red offered sincerely.

He wanted Conner to understand that the Rangers took care of their own. When one team needed help another came to their aid; that's how they worked. Then again there was also a part of him that wanted to go up there and kick this White Ranger's ass himself, but he resisted that urge and reminded himself that this wasn't his battle.

"I don't know, Jason. A part of me knows I am totally out of my league here, but another part of me feels like Dr. O would be disappointed if I had you come up here," Conner admitted.

Jason had a hard time holding back the laugh that was threatening despite how serious this situation was. Conner truly had no idea how alike he and his mentor really were. Every time Jason talked to the younger man it simply reinforced Tommy's initial judgment that Conner was mix of a younger version of both of them. It was a good thing he knew how to handle this.

"You have nothing to prove. Conner, a good leader knows when to accept help. There will always be situations that you don't know how to handle. The real measure of a leader is what they do in those situations," Jason told him firmly.

There was a moment of silence that indicated the younger Red was thinking.

"I think we'll be ok. If this gets worse or Hayley can't find something, I may have to take you up on that offer. I don't know how long I can do this without Dr. O's help," The Dino Thunder Red admitted.

"Ok. You know I'm here if you need to talk. Remind Hayley of the same thing. I'm sure this is hard for her as well," Jason said.

"Thanks, Jason. I think I understand why Dr. O calls you so often. You seem to know what I need to hear," the younger Red said.

"It comes with experience. One day you'll be able to use your experiences to help guide others," the older Red assured.

"I hope so," Conner said.

"May the Power protect you," Jason said, knowing Conner needed it now more than ever.

Conner repeated the parting words. He was obviously distracted. As he hung up the phone, Jason was beginning to wonder if he needed to go up to Reefside anyway. It wasn't that he didn't trust Conner. Just the opposite. He trusted the young man, but he also knew the desire to not appear weak to those you respect. If he didn't hear anything in a few days, he would go up anyway.

'_Why do I have the feeling that this is going to get more complicated before it gets better?'_ Jason wondered.

Time would tell how this played out. He only hoped his best friend was ok and that he knew how to handle the aftermath.


	3. Understanding

**Note: Since I was struggling so much with parts of this chapter, I decided to break it in half. That way you guys get this part now and the rest when I get it finished. I'm hoping that will be soon. The Dino Thunder boys are just being uncooperative at the moment.**

**Chapter 3: Understanding**

When Jason saw it was Hayley's number calling him mid afternoon on a weekday, he was instantly worried. She had called him plenty of times in the past. It usually had something to do with Tommy or a project they were working on, but she always called in the evening. For her to call during the day, it meant there was trouble.

"Hey Haley, what's up?" Jason asked.

He knew Tommy wasn't stuck in amber anymore. Conner had called him within an hour of Tommy being freed. He also knew that Trent was now on their side. Conner had called to vent about that as well.

"You need to come up here. It's a mess. Tommy is stuck in his morph. Trent is good now, but Conner can barely tolerate him. Tommy is pushing Conner to be more accepting, but that is making things worse. Conner feels that Trent is still hiding something. It's hurting the team and I'm worried about all of them. Neither of them will listen to me because I've never been there. You have. Tommy and Conner both may listen to you," Hayley said.

Jason sighed. He was fairly sure it was a law of the universe that when dealing with Power Rangers, nothing could ever be simple.

"I have a few things I have to set up here, but then I'll be on my way up," Jason assured her.

"Stop at the café first. You can help me close up and then I'll fill you in on the details," Hayley instructed.

"Will do," Jason agreed.

DTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDT

It was around nine that night when Jason was finally able to get to Haley's Cyber Space. There were a handful of teens still lingering but none of the team was there. He made a beeline for the counter where Hayley was.

"I'm so glad you're here, Jase," Hayley said as soon as she saw him.

Anyone who didn't know her personally would think she was just fine. Those who did, would know that her eyes betrayed plenty of worry as well as how tired she was. Jason suddenly felt as if he should have been up here days before. He went ahead and went behind the counter. He gave her a hug.

"We'll get this sorted out, don't worry," Jason said at a normal volume. Then his voice dropped to a whisper as he said, "I know how to deal with stubborn Reds."

Haley smiled.

"If you don't mind lending a hand, just start putting chairs up on the tables so we can get the floors swept," Hayley instructed.

"Yes ma'am," Jason said with a smile before going to do as he had been asked.

They both knew that they were being watched by the teens that were there. Everyone wanted to know who this guy was. So Jason decided to just make it simple.

"Ok, I can feel the stares. My name is Jason. I'm an old friend of Hayley's as well as Dr. Oliver's," He said flatly.

It was obvious that they had questions, but Hayley politely told them it was closing time. The handful of teens took the hint.

After they had gotten the place cleaned up, Hayley went into detail for Jason on what had been happening. Some of it Conner had already told him, but it was good to get a more level headed version as well. If there was one thing he had learned over the years it was that the Reds didn't always get the clearest picture. Reds in general tended to be overprotective of their teams. That sometimes meant that emotions clouded their view. Jason was sure that was part of the problem now. Conner was afraid to trust Trent and have his team, his friends, get hurt again.

Confident that he had a full picture of what was going on, Jason headed over to Tommy's place after seeing Hayley to her car. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

DTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDT

"Jase, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked in surprise when he saw his best friend standing on his doorstep.

Tommy had seen Jason pull up so he had known it was safe to go to the door despite his inability to demorph at the moment.

"Hayley called," the original Red said.

Because of the helmet Jason couldn't see Tommy wince, but he knew his best friend well enough to know that he had.

"That shouldn't surprise me I guess," Tommy said.

The two men walked down into the command center. Jason had a hard time biting back a comment about it being a secret lair. It was something to tease his bro about later.

"So who are you more worried about, me or Conner?" The black Dino Thunder ranger asked.

"All of you. Conner doesn't want to trust Trent because of what happened before and because he is convinced Trent is hiding something. According to Hayley, Trent wants to prove himself. You want them to get along for the sake of team. This is so different than what happened with you. You were dragged into this totally against your will. You never tried to convince us you were good in order to betray us. Trent did and Conner believed him. His teammates suffered for his trust once before. He doesn't want it to happen again and he feels that you don't understand that," the original Red explained.

Behind his helmet Tommy frowned.

"He's not even giving Trent a chance. You were willing to give me a chance," The black Dino Thunder ranger pointed out.

"Bro, they have very little in common. We had the chance to bond and get to know one another over martial arts. School is the only thing they have in common outside of being Rangers," Jason pointed out.

Tommy hadn't thought of it that way. Having something to bond over would certainly help the younger Rangers.

"They aren't us, bro. Connor may remind you of both of us, but in the end he is a very different person than either of us. Trent is even more so. You can't expect things to go as easily for them as they did for us. It's not fair to them," The original Red lectured gently.

He knew that Tommy just wanted the kids to get along. He wanted it to go smoothly for Trent because he saw himself in Trent's experiences. Jason understood that, but nothing about this situation was the same as theirs had been. Therein lay the real problem.

"You're right. I think I see so much of you in Connor than I just expect him to act like you did. It's not fair to him," Tommy said with a sigh. "How did Zordon ever put up with some many teenagers?"

The original Red couldn't help but laugh at that question.

"I have no idea, bro. None whatsoever," Jason said with a smile.

"Me neither. I wish he was still here," Tommy said.

They shared a moment of silence in remembrance of their mentor. They knew they wouldn't be sitting there if not for him. They wouldn't be the people they were without his influence. It was then that they both realized just how important a mentor could be. Now it was time to put that knowledge to use.


	4. Chapter 4: Sharing

**Chapter 4: Sharing**

"Jase, how often does Connor call you?" Tommy asked a few moments later.

"Not all that often, just a handful of times really. It started when the evil White Ranger showed up. They were worried about you. I think Connor must have drawn the short straw and been forced to make the call," Jason said.

"They're good kids," Tommy said quietly.

"Yeah they are, bro. Yeah they are," Jason agreed.

They talked for a couple of hours before deciding to turn in. Jason didn't even need to be told where the guest room was. He had helped Tommy move in after all.

Both men knew the next day was going to be an interesting one. Tommy was just glad that tomorrow was Saturday. Having to sort this all out around a school day would have been difficult.

DTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDT

The next morning Tommy and Jason knew they had to talk to the younger Rangers. It was the only way to really start dealing with this.

"You talk to Trent. I'll talk to Conner. Hopefully this will help ease some of the tension between them at least for the sake of the team. We just have to remember that we can't expect them to become best friends," Jason said.

"I know, bro. I just really want Trent to have someone to talk to like I did. I guess I keep forgetting we had our issues at first too," Tommy admitted.

Jason smiled softly. No, things certainly hadn't been smooth for them at first either. But they had worked through it. Zordon had given them the push they needed. He would never forget the first time they met Titanus. He would be forever grateful that Titanus had turned out to be a friend rather than an enemy.

Now it was time to pass the experience along to the new generation.

DTDTDTDTDTDDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTD TDTDTDTDTDT

Tommy called the two teens and within the hour they both were there.

Tommy took Tent downstairs to talk. He knew it was high time to share his experiences as an evil Ranger with Trent. It wasn't going to be an easy talk, but it had to be done.

Jason took Conner outside. It was time for a real heart to heart, Red Ranger style.

DTDTDTDTDTDDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTD TDTDTDTDTDT

"I know I'm the Red ranger and that historically that's important," Conner said sometime later.

Jason could hear the unspoken quotation marks around the last part of that sentence perfectly. He wondered what the context of that conversation had been.

So far he had just let Conner talk. Now it was time for him to jump in and steer this conversation where it really needed to go.

"It is. Even when the Red isn't the team leader, we have a very important job to do," Jason agreed.

Conner nodded, but said nothing. Jason didn't push. He knew the younger Red would talk when he was ready. There was a moment of tense silence.

"I feel like Trent is going to replace me," Conner finally blurted out.

On the one had Jason been expecting that fear. On the other, he wanted to smack his bro for not catching on to that fear already. Jason took his time to carefully phrase his response. He'd be lying if he said that was impossible. Tommy had replaced him as leader eventually, but there was so much more to that story. He wasn't sure Conner would understand that right now with how he was feeling. That would be an explanation for another time. So he instead posed another question.

"On the team or with your friends?" Jason asked.

"Both," Conner replied. "Kira already had a crush on him. He's smarter than me so he gets along with Ethan no problem. I can even see it with Dr. O. He sees himself in Trent more than he ever could see himself in me, no matter what he says. It's not like they need me. I'm just the dumb jock. No real use."

Yeah, now Jason definitely wanted to smack Tommy. This should have been staring his best friend in the face and he missed it. He supposed he couldn't be too angry though. The original Green ranger had a lot to deal with right now.

"Conner, your team does need you. If there is one thing I've learned over the years, from my team and all the others I've known, it is that the Red Ranger is always important. For the team to function everyone has to be willing to get along. Every team member has a function, a purpose. But it has almost always been the case that if you break the Red you can break the team. That's part of why the bad guys like to target us so much. We are the backbone of the ranger team. You have to be strong so that the others know they don't always have to be," Jason said softly.

He knew the Dino Thunder dynamic was a bit different with an adult actually on the team, but Tommy wasn't always right there with them. The others still needed Conner to be strong, to lead them when Tommy couldn't.

Jason had said he would handle Conner, but now understood that there were things that Conner needed to hear directly from Tommy. The original Red could say the same things until he was blue in the face, but Conner wouldn't believe them until they came from Tommy.

"It's more than that though. He fooled us once. He got us to trust him just to turn around a betray us. How can I trust him not to do that again?" Conner demanded.

He just couldn't accept that Trent hadn't had any control. It seemed too simple and if there was one thing he had learned since becoming a Ranger it was that nothing is simple. He blamed himself for his teammates getting hurt and he was not about to be fooled into letting that happen again.

"It's not easy. Once we knew about Tommy being the Green Ranger we never had something like that happen. One thing I can tell you is that this is hard on Trent too. Knowing you hurt people you consider friends while under someone or something else's control is a hard thing to deal with," Jason reminded gently.

The Red Dino Thunder ranger sighed.

"I know. I do understand that. I just…I can't forget what he did like everyone else seems to be doing," Conner said.

"You don't have to forget it. Honestly, forgetting it would be foolish. You have to find a way to get beyond it. That's the key. I know you two don't have a lot to bond over. Find something though, something you two can try to connect over. Even if you have to resort to school work since you have some of the same classes. The Rangers are a team, sure, but it works better if you can at least try to be friends. For your team's sake, for your friend's sake, you have to try," Jason coaxed.

Conner was quiet for a few minutes. He thought about what the older Red had said. He knew Jason was right. It wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done.

DTDTDTDTDTDDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTD TDTDTDTDTDT

"Thanks for coming, Jase," Tommy said the next afternoon as Jason prepared to head home.

The talks had gone well the previous afternoon. They even had gotten the boys to be friendly when they called the rest of the Dino Thunder team to meet up at Hayley's. All in all he called it a successful day.

They had stayed up fairly late again just talking. It was something Tommy really missed now that they didn't live in the same town. He had forgotten how easy it was to just talk to Jason about everything. He really felt bad for people who didn't have a best friend they could rely on like that.

Now it was time for Jason to head home. They both had to prepare for the work week.

"That's what best friends are for," Jason replied with a smile. He added, "You need to talk to Connor though, bro. I think I got through to him, but there are things that will be better if he hears them from you."

"I'll talk to him," Tommy assured.

"Hopefully next time I can come visit without any drama," Jason joked.

The original Green ranger couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Hopefully. Take care, bro," Tommy said as Jason got in his car.

As he watched his best friend head home, Tommy couldn't help but think about all the things that had happened to him since he first met Jason. It seemed liked forever ago, they had so many memories. He had a feeling he would have to draw on more of their experiences as Rangers before all was said and done with this team. But that was ok. They had had a great mentor. He was happy to have a chance to pass along the knowledge Zordon had given them.

THE END

**Note:** I'm not completely happy with this, but I couldn't quite put my finger on why so I decided to just post it.

I really did intend to write Tommy's conversation with Trent as well, but I just couldn't. It kept coming out horrible so I decided to just leave it out. I can't seem to write Trent at all.

Thanks for reading and being patient about the last two chapters. Please review!


End file.
